Systems and methods herein generally relate to payment systems for vehicle violation fines, and more particularly to payment systems using mobile devices.
There are many methods for enabling the public to pay parking tickets, traffic tickets, and other vehicular violations, including walk-in payment centers, web payment sites, phone, and mail. With mobile devices becoming more prevalent in culture and society, the public can be supplied with easier ways of paying for these vehicular violations. People are using their mobile devices sometimes more than they use their work or home computers for everyday interactions with banks, insurance companies, and social media. People want their mobile devices to make their lives easier and less complicated, and they expect not only commercial enterprises to leverage mobile technology, but their government as well.